


Anybody Worth Talking To

by Marsh_Daisy



Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [10]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, My OCs have taken over, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy
Summary: Lilies grow wherever they want and do whatever they please.Lily ran Ducky’s Petting Zoo right from the start. She can fix a roof, milk a goat, and track down a lost impling. She can hike and kayak, draw a decent duck, and recommend a good anime.She knows what needs to be done and how to do it.Some things about loving 2D present a greater challenge, though.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307
Kudos: 2





	Anybody Worth Talking To

.

“We CAN talk,” said the Tiger-Lily, “when there’s anybody worth talking to.”

Lewis Carrol, "Through the Looking Glass”

******************

_“I said all along if they needed me I’d have to do it.”_

_“I didn’t think it meant agreeing to fly halfway around the world - and be gone over a month - on no notice.”_

_“It’s- it’s just my life. I thought you understood.”_

_“I understood our life here, together. How could I have understood anything else?"_

_“This is what I do - this is who I am.”_

_“I’ve no right to insist my version of you is the real one. I can’t be so foolish- and selfish.”_

_“Lily, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be what you need.”_

_"You were. And it was wonderful."_

******************

Once upon a time, on a bright sunny day, the man I adored asked me to lunch. Which became an afternoon in Brighton, walking by the ocean. Which flowed neatly into dinner and me inviting him to stay for a movie.

“Are you sure, Lil? Not sick of me yet?”

“Stuart, I’ve worked with you day in and day out for over a year. I don’t tend to get sick of you.”

I dropped my bag on the table as we walked in. My house is small - it's a double, and I'm downstairs. My upper neighbor is hardly ever home. He has a girl in Shoreditch and spends most nights there.

"Here's my tiny little kitchen, and here's the living room. There's the bath, and that's my room. The other I just use for storage. That's all of it."

He poked around a bit, and looked at my shelf. “I have these too,” he said excitedly, pulling out one of my James Herriot books.

“My favourites. That’s what made me want to work on farms.”

I made some popcorn and we watched "Ragnarok.” He was a fan of the director, and knew quite a bit about his career. We made a list of other things to watch together.

After-credits rolled and then the "making of" bonus. He leaned his head on my shoulder and we watched almost all of it. I turned off the tv when it was over, and we sat in the quiet darkness for a moment. He kissed me.

“Is that okay?” he said as he drew back. “Only I should have asked first.”

“Definitely okay,” I said.

He ran his hand through my hair. “Your hair is beautiful. You never wear it down.”

“Not very practical when I’m working. Portly keeps trying to eat it.”

“The colour must confuse him.” He pushed it back off my shoulder, and kissed my neck. “This is a better place to nibble.”

We sat on the couch and kissed until kisses just didn’t suffice any longer. I stood up with a smile and nodded toward my bedroom. “If you want to.”

He did.

He kept trying to undress me and himself at the same time. “You’re going to injure yourself. Slow down.” I had his t-shirt off and he was trying to remove his sock while unbuttoning my shirt. My pants came right off with my jeans, saving time and effort. He set to work on my bra, but it proved beyond him in the dark - it takes a heavy-duty one to hold me and three hooks were just too much for him to figure out. I helped him. 

With the rush of undressing behind us, we slowed down and stretched out together on the bed. He slid his hand between my legs, while kissing and nibbling my breast. His touch was perfect. When I came I grabbed his hand and held it there, not wanting the feeling to ever end. He gave me a moment and then brought me up again. By this time I was aching to have him inside me, and pulled him toward me, reaching down to help guide him in. He went slowly, kissing my neck and my shoulders. He braced himself on his elbows and held off until I came again. Then his breathing and pace quickened. "I'm so close- Lil-" and he was there, the motion of his hips slowing and then stopping. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as I had in my dreams. His breathing slowed and he nuzzled against my neck, murmuring, "Was that good, Lil?"

"Yes. Was it for you?"

He nodded, then eased himself up to lay next to me, and touched my hair again. "You are so beautiful, Lily," he said.

I rolled onto my side so I could look at him. “I need to know something.”

He smiled at me sleepily. “Whassat?”

“Why today? What made you decide to ask me all of a sudden?”

He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward onto my pillow. “Promise you won’t get mad?” he asked, his voice muffled.

“I'll promise no such thing.”

He heaved a sigh and flopped over onto his back. “My dad told me if I didn’t get on with it he’d drown me in the duck pond.”

I laughed. “Why would that make me mad?”

“Only you’d think I only did it cause he told me. He knew how you felt and he knew how I felt and said we should be feeling things together.”

“We felt lots of things together tonight.” I snuggled up against his chest. “So you’ll be giving your dad an update, will you? Trust you’ll omit some details?”

“Guess he’ll figure it out when I don’t come home."

"That you were asked to guest-host Celebrity Bake-off? Made a wrong turn and ended up in Wales? Fell down a rabbit hole and found yourself in Wonderland?"

"He might believe that last. Only I never asked- can I stay?"

“You have to make me breakfast.”

“You got cereal and milk we’re all set.”

******************

I woke up before he did. He had turned away from me during the night. I curled myself around him and slipped my arm over him. He immediately put his arm over mine and squeezed me closer. I pressed my face against the back of his neck and breathed him in. I wanted this moment to last.

My alarm had other ideas.

He snorted and rolled toward me. He opened his eyes and gazed at me blearily. He reached out and touched my hair, then leaned in to kiss me. “You're just as beautiful first thing in the morning," he said. "Especially with your hair all mussed up." He sat up abruptly and looked at his phone. “We gotta get moving. I’m usually out there by now.”

He kissed me again and hopped out of bed, scanning the room for his clothes. He turned to see me still under the blankets, staring open-mouthed at him. "What?"

I shook my head. "Never saw you naked before. It's- quite an experience." The absurdity of the moment - him standing in my bedroom with just a sock in his hand- hit me and I started laughing.

"Lil! You are absolutely not allowed to laugh at a time like this!" He dove at the bed, giggling and trying to clamp his hand over my mouth. "No laughing! Did I laugh at you?"

I shoved his hand away. "I’m not sure you saw me completely naked. It was pretty dark in here, remember?"

"I saw enough." He stretched out next to me. "And what I saw was no laughing matter." He kissed me and jumped up again. "We don't have time for this! I can hear Belias from here."

He started putting his clothes on, his back turned to me. "I'm not looking now. I'll see you naked tonight and then we'll see who's laughing."

******************

Monday is often the busiest day as all the mums who were aggravated at us being closed on Sundays come to vent.

Stuart did about half the morning chores with me and then the implings started arriving. They boom out back now, where they don’t startle the animals.

Once the daycare really got rolling, we changed the hours at the zoo and closed early Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday so the implings could have their run of the place. Humans get Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. We stay open even a bit later on Saturdays. Truth to tell, he sort of changes the hours on a whim sometimes. If people show up after we close, most of the time they just take a little wander through and then come back the next day. 

I spent my day the way I love spending my days. I walked the ponies around the paddock, reassuring smaller children that they were perfectly safe on Portly’s broad back. I let the older children ride D'Artagnan; he's a bit feisty, as ponies go. I taught a five year old how to milk a goat, watching for that beautiful smile when it clicked and he got it just right. I stopped a toddler from chasing Jeffrey, since Jeffrey has a habit of turning tables in a split-second and giving an overly eager wee one a good nip. I helped two ten year olds search for frogs by the edge of the pond, and carefully removed a grass snake that frightened them out of their wits when it ventured out to investigate us.

Colm came around lunchtime to give me a break, and I went in to have a snack with the implings. I took my ponytail down and let Clemencia brush my hair and attempt to braid it. I got my phone out so she could watch a video and she followed along carefully, only pulling a little bit. Then Marmaduke wanted a turn and he did very well. Once lunch was over I headed back out, leaving the braid in place.

Colm and I closed up the gate at two and the implings came trotting out. Urdek bought a pony for Marmaduke, who shares Feather quite willingly with his friends. The only ones who still need careful supervision are Cecil and Argentia. Cecil is still a bit timid. Argentia has to be watched or she jumps the fence and takes off.

I headed home around six. I showered and changed into a t-shirt and leggings, then sat down at the kitchen table. I kept a stack of paper and all my pencils in a drawer under the table. I put my phone up on its little kickstand and pulled up the channel I subscribe to: drawing animals. I’d been working on them for a while. I spent ages on basic shapes, drawing pages and pages of circles and triangles. I moved on to joining shapes and working on perspective. I started with the ducks and the first several pages were laughable. I couldn’t imagine what the ducks would think if they could see them. Probably not much, being ducks and all. My goal was the ponies but saints knew it would be ages before I was ready for those. The play of their muscles under their coats fascinated me. I paused for a moment to think about the muscles of Stuart’s chest and arms. How I would love to be able to draw him. I could even do a nude from memory. I smiled at this thought and kept working on my ducks. I ate some pasta and salad around 7. He must have stayed to do chores with Colm, which was good, but when 9:00 passed I started to get concerned. I called his cell but he didn’t answer. Colm didn’t answer either. I got ready to head over to the zoo, but as I grabbed my keys he knocked at my door.

“I’m sorry- I just noticed you called. We left our jackets in the shed while we were waiting.”

“For who? What happened?”

“Colm’s car wouldn’t start. I tried the jumper cables but I guess I hooked ‘em up wrong? Cause all we got was a lot of sparks. Sort of pretty, actually. But then we had to call the motor club. I didn't want him to wait all alone. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really. I’m glad you stayed with him. Do you want to take a shower? I have some track pants that- well, they’ll fit round your waist, anyway.”

“Thanks! Yeah, I’m willing to take a chance on em.”

I watched TV in bed while I waited for him. He came in wearing my trackies which made it about halfway down his calves. I started laughing when I saw him and he took a running jump at my bed.

“What did I say about laughing? It was just this morning! You forgot already?” He knelt above me, smiling, and then leaned down to kiss me. “Do I get to laugh at you once you’re naked? It’s only fair.”

“Maybe I won’t let you see. What if I turn off the lights and hide under the covers? What then?”

“Oh, I’ll find you. I will.” He flopped down on his back next to me. “What’s this?”

“‘Sword Art Online.’ It’s about these people who thought they were playing a game but it’s fixed so they can’t leave unless they beat it. If they die in the game they die in real life.”

“Sweet.” He snuggled up against me and watched an episode, then started tugging at the blankets, pulling them down a few inches, and then I’d pull them back up, giggling. Finally he yanked everything off, leaving me in just my nightgown, which I pulled over my feet, trying to curl myself up inside it. 

“Not fair! We had a deal, Lil. Strip down or else.”

“Or else what?”

“I’ll make you do all the stables by yourself tomorrow.”

I shrugged. “I’ve done it before.”

“Hmm.” He thought for a moment. “I won’t stay the night.”

"There's an empty threat. There’s no way you’re leaving, whether I’m naked or not.”

“Good point. Can’t think of anything. Could you just take pity on me, maybe?"

“Oh, I suppose.” I pulled my nightgown up and off.

He looked me over head to toe. He tugged some of my hair free, and pulled it down along my body. It nearly reached my waist, and when he got to my stomach he bent to kiss me there, then trailed kisses down. I shivered. He sat back up. “No laughing. Lily- You’re so beautiful. I can’t stand it.”

He placed his hand between my legs and nudged my thighs apart, then leaned down over me again to continue kissing where he had left off. I could barely breathe.

"Wait- hang on-" He lifted my leg and slid under to get more comfortable and I rested it along his back. I closed my eyes and let myself be swept away in his slow, steady rhythm. He brought me up twice, and then laid his head against my thigh and stroked my leg.

I opened my eyes. He looked up at me. “No laughing. See? I don’t laugh at you. I do that, instead.”

“Is that a hint?”

He untangled himself from my legs and snuggled up against me. “You decide,” he said, smirking.

All I had to get off of him was my too-short track pants, but it was challenging because he was already hard and there wasn’t much room in them. I tugged from the back and he tugged at the front until we wiggled him out of them. “No laughing,” I said, gazing down at him. His body was insane: I’ve never seen such long arms and legs on a man before. I kissed his neck, and down his chest, licking his nipples, which made him squirm and then giggle. Kissing his stomach made him laugh, and he shoved me away, saying, “See what you made me do?”

I pushed him back down. “Not my fault if you can’t control yourself.” I let my hair drape across his hip, and he giggled again. His giggles stopped when I traced one finger along the underside of his erection, then followed it with my tongue. I took my time as he had, until the twitchy movements of his hips and the quickness of his breathing told me to let him go. He sat up when he came, his hands in my hair. “Lil- so good- so good-” I kept going until the aftershocks stopped and he lay back down, panting.

I crawled over on my hands and knees to look down at him. “Was that what you were hinting? Did I get it right?”

He just reached up and pulled me down on top of him.

******************

April showers lingered into May. One beautiful day, and then three days of rain.

The yard was muddy all the time, and the implings were anxious to get outside and play. "It’s no good in the rain, though,” Stuart told me sadly. “Their little hoofs just slip and slide. Most they can do is play in the barns. I wonder if I could build a patio or something? I dunno. I feel bad keeping 'em cooped up.”

We were sitting up in bed, watching “My Hero Academia." “There’s not a lot of room left back there. Frankly, I’d rather see the ducks get more space, what with adding the pond. We can’t really put a playground on the front of the house, though. And the paddocks take up the rest of the property.”

He sighed. “I dunno. I’ll talk to my dad - maybe he’ll have some ideas.”

It was Tim who set us on the right track, though. When Stuart brought it up in the morning, Tim asked, “What about the old town council building? It's empty and it’s not a half a kilometer down from the corner. You could even cut through the woods from the zoo.”

We never would have noticed it; we never had reason to be heading in that direction. It was a grassy property with a car park on the side. The building was squat and square. Three steps led up to a wooden double door with paint peeling off. We walked up and peered through the windows at a plain square room. There were doors to what must be storage closets on one side of the back door, and a lavatory on the other. It must have contained a hotstove at one point; the metal chimney pipe was still there, connected to nothing. We walked around. There were scraggly shrubs along the sides. At the back a covered area paved with blacktop stretched half again the length of the building. Behind that a green yard rolled toward the tree line.

Stuart turned to look at me, his eyes wide and shining. “There’s so much room! Did you see that pipe? We could make a forge for Basilia.”

“They can get out to play no matter what the weather. They can play foursquare and jump rope and draw with chalk."

“My dad and me can put up a big playset with a fort on it.” He thought for a moment. “I dunno if I can afford it, though. I’ll have to call and find out.”

In his excitement, though, he called his parents first and they laid that to rest. He put them on speaker while we sat in front of the council building. “Is Lily there?” Mr Pot asked, “What does she think?”

“I’m here. It really is perfect. We don’t know how much they’re asking, though.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem,” said Mrs Pot in her airy way. “We have a fair bit put by.”

“I’ll phone up and see, mum. I’ll call you back.”

Turned out the town was eager to dump the property. Mr and Mrs Pot helped out with the down payment. We hired a contractor to fix the blacktop and another to build the forge. We scraped and painted inside and out.

“You know,” he said one afternoon while we waited for varnish to dry on the railings, “I won't be able to take care of the zoo and be over here, too. If only I knew someone who'd be perfect for the job."

"Where indeed would you find such an amazing creature? Dwelling in the depths of the forest primeval? Living in an ant hill communing with the queen? High on the clifftops in a jackdaw's nest?"

"If I find her somewhere, I'm gonna give her the zoo. Since she loves it so much."

"Give it- to her? This mythical woman. You would give it to her?"

“There's no one in the world who’d take better care of it." He leaned over and kissed me. “You get I’m talking about you, right?”

“Yes, I do.” I hugged him and whispered, "That's twice now you've made my dreams come true."

******************

“I was thinking of just giving the house to Colm and Tim when I give you the zoo,” he said over dinner in town. “I got no reason to keep it. I’ll put all the band's equipment in storage. It’s easier to run the place if you live right there.”

“As head zookeeper am I expected to move in with them?” I sipped my soda and stole a chip off his plate.

He mockingly slapped my hand. “Starve, you thief. Hadn’t planned on you rooming with them. Actually, I had kinda wondered-”

“Yes.” I said immediately.

He blinked. “You didn’t let me finish. What if I had said I was gonna build an aquarium at the zoo and I could live in it with some sharks?”

“I would suggest that squids would be more fun, but I’d be ready to help you in an instant.” I stole another chip. This time he grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

“I know. You would.” He lifted up my hand and kissed it. “You have no idea what it means to me that I knew that.”

“But I suspect that is not what you were going to say.” I raised an eyebrow.

“No, it wasn’t actually.”

“You were going to ask if you could move in with me. That is, if you could move in the few remaining items that you haven't left lying around my house already. And we can sleep with our arms around each other every single night. And you can make me breakfast every morning.”

“I was not in fact going to mention anything about breakfast.” He sounded quite firm on that. “The rest seems right, though.”

“I already said yes.”

“But you didn’t know for sure that was what I was asking. I still got mixed emotions on the squid tank.”

“Move in with me. Watch tv with me. Carpool with me to work. Make me breakfast. I think we’d be very happy together.”

“I caught you slipped breakfast in there again.”

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

He tossed his last chip on my plate before I tried to steal it. “Let’s move everything Sunday.”

******************

Sunday I headed over for morning chores. He hired a mover for the contents of the studio, and was sorting through everything, organizing and labeling. His keyboards were coming to the house, and the melodicas as well, piles and piles of sheet music and a guitar I didn't even know he played.

This part of his world stayed a mystery to me. I’m not a musician. There’s a few bands I like. I didn’t even know much of his music - just a couple songs. I was three when their first album came out. I don’t often think about the difference in our ages, but watching him in the studio definitely threw me. I’ve only ever seen him in the zoo and daycare. I never thought about all those years before he knew me.

Since I couldn’t help him with that I asked if he wanted me to clear his room out. He thought for a moment and then said, “Only I was mostly gonna throw stuff out. I think I’ll go ahead and do that when I’m done here.”

I held out my hands. “What can I do, then?”

He smiled up at me from the floor. “Keep me company? So I can look at you and think about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am?”

I went in and sat cross-legged on the floor and watched him move things around, scribbling notes and taping them to various items. “Better off getting all of this out of here, really.” He stood back and regarded the scattered pieces of equipment. “If Murdoc wants any of it he can come get it. Who knows if he’s even gonna want to play again after they took his bass.”

“That was one of the luckiest nights of your life, wasn’t it? If Kimberly hadn’t summoned Urdek we wouldn’t have all the implings.”

He dropped back down on the floor beside me. “It’s hard to imagine, innit?” He reached out to stroke my hair. “Know what else was one of the luckiest nights?”

“When ABBA won the Eurovision Song Contest? When 'Last Suspect' took the Grand National? When ‘Doctor Who’ returned to BBC?”

“Yeah. All of those.” He kissed me. “Might’ve missed a couple, though.”

“Well, if you don’t need my help in your room, I can go back to our place and start clearing out space for you.”

“Yeah.” He stared at nothing for a few seconds. “That’s probably best.”

“See you in a bit, then.”

I headed home and regarded my bedroom. I don't have a lot of clothes so clearing out space in the closet was no issue. The chest of drawers was a bit more challenging, but I managed to free up one, and then thought to hang some of my jeans since the closet had more space. Should still get him his own. My spare room contained camping and hiking equipment and my inflatable kayak. I wondered if he'd be interested in camping. I used to go with Colm all the time. There was room for his keyboard in there, though, and anything else he might need that was on the bulky side.

His razor already sat next to my sink. Shampoo that smelled like apples in my shower. Deodorant and toothpaste and hairbrush. All tangible signs that he was here, this was his home. That he wanted to be with me.

I made some soup and sketched while I waited for him. He arrived with a few bags and the instruments, which I helped him haul into the house before we sat down to eat. Tim was staying for chores so he was set for the night.

He had tossed a large garbage bag full of clothes on the floor of our room. After dinner I started sorting through it, putting aside everything that needed to be washed. Which was nearly everything. I was almost to the bottom when I pulled out something that was very clearly not his.

I spread them out on my knee, regarding them. They were smaller than any of mine. They were hot pink, with lace around the high cut legs. They were in fact nearly all lace.

I don't wear things like that. I wear practical cotton pants. Mostly white, a couple of black and navy pairs. And larger. I've never had cause to wear anything else. I've never really thought about it.

He walked in with a couple hoodies in his hand. "Should I put these in the closet or maybe we could put some hooks-"

He noticed what was sitting on my lap. "God, Lil- I'm sorry. I musta missed those."

"Do you want me to wear things like this?" I asked. "Would you be happy if I did?"

He looked bewildered. "I'm already happy."

"I just forget sometimes. How different we are. She’s been all over the world. She’s beautiful and talented. I’ve never been outside Great Britain. I smell like ponies. And I wear white cotton pants."

He tossed the hoodies onto the bed, and came to kneel in front of me. He stared at the lace knickers sitting on my knee, and then picked them up, and walked out of the house with them. I heard the lid slam on the bin outside. Then he was back beside me.

"I love your white cotton pants, 'cause you're in 'em," he said simply.

"You wouldn't want me more if I-"

"I couldn't possibly want you more! If you wanna wear stuff like that, do it - but only if you want to. Not for me- and not because you think you need to be like her. Don't compare yourself-"

"How can I help it? You've known her for 20 years. I've been friends with you a bit over a year. We've only been together in this way for a couple months." I shook my head, my hair falling into my face. "Stuart- What do you get from me? What do I bring to you?"

He pushed my hair back from my face. "My Lily- you make me laugh. You laugh at me- not at me? You laugh when you're supposed to. Everything is more fun when you’re with me. And you're so smart - whatever needs doing you just know how. And you want to help me do the things I want to do. You’re the best friend I could ask for." He kissed me, hard, holding my face in his hands. "I want to be with you."

"I hate feeling this way. I can't get rid of the fear. I'm afraid you'll leave."

He was quiet and held me for a while. Then he said, "Nothing'll prove I wanna be with you except being with you. I can't promise I'll never have to leave - if they need me for something- I have to do it. That's just how it is. And I know you'll worry I won't come back. And I know I will, but I can't prove it unless it happens."

"I don't want to end up a heart-broken idiot, waiting for you when you've decided you want what you had. Or something else."

"All you can do is take a chance, I guess. Maybe I can make you so happy you'll never worry any more. I can try that."

"Well. If that's the best you can do, I have no choice." I smiled a little.

"There's always a choice.” He kissed my hair, and then just stayed there with his face resting against my head. “Please, Lil- please choose me."

We sat like that, with our arms wrapped around one another, until the sun set. Then we climbed into bed and he made me feel loved, made me feel wanted, made me feel like I did bring something to him that no one else ever could. 

******************

A week and a half after we closed on it, we stood in front of the new daycare, with the implings standing behind us.

“Are you ready?” Stuart asked. They bounced up and down and I think Eudora might have peed a little bit.

He walked up the steps and opened both doors wide. His wee charges ran inside.

Each table had colourful name tags taped on. Maps and charts of letters and numbers lined the walls. Bins for toys nestled inside a set of shelves Mr Pot had made. The sofa was tucked into the book nook, with bookcases full of adorable picture books on either side. 

Basilia screamed and stood dancing in place, her little hoofs tapping on the floor. “Is it really? Is it really for me? Mr 2D, is that for me?”

He led her over to the forge. “You’re going to need grown-up’s help always, but yes - you can make your own poking instruments. NOT to poke Cecil or Marmaduke - is that understood?”

“Oh, yes, yes!” she agreed. I’m not sure I liked the look she gave Ozias, though.

Pendragon and Cecil examined the maps on the wall, and the laminated celestial charts.

Eudora and Archibald tore through the books. We had “The 1o Little Implings,” “Binbrook and the Too Big Pitchfork,” and a new copy of “Let’s Spend a Day in Hell!” That last was their favourite, as it had little windows you could open to look at the tortured sinners.

Clemencia and Montmorency drew on the whiteboard, which covered the entire front wall.

Marmaduke discovered the back door and trotted out onto the patio. He shrieked in excitement when he saw the playset, and ran to it as fast as his hoofs would carry him. Marmaduke, Ozias, and Esau claimed the fort for the boys. Argentia took up that challenge and single-clawedly knocked both Esau and Ozias out.

Stuart watched all of this with glowing eyes. He had his arm around my shoulder. “Thank you. I could never have done this without you.”

“You could have,” I said. “It wouldn’t have been done as quickly. Or as well. And you wouldn’t have had any fun at all. You’d have cried every night.”

“I didn’t cry, though. You’d have known.” He kissed me on the top of my head.

The parents were every bit as enthusiastic as the implings. Tra’gouroth in particular, poked all through the building. He stood in front of the forge for several minutes, then called Stuart over. 

“You did this? You did this for our children?”

“Only Basilia really wanted one. She was so excited when she saw it. You should have seen her.”

Tra’gouroth looked very serious as he gathered Pendragon to his side. “These efforts are well thought of, Mr 2D. Thank you.”

Stuart looked shocked at hearing words of praise from Tra’gouroth. He was still just standing and smiling in the middle of the building when the last parent popped off and we were left alone.

He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. “Lil- let’s go celebrate. Have dinner in the city? I saw a dress in your closet. Can I take you somewhere you can wear it?”

I kissed him and rubbed his shoulders. “You could take me to the moon, tonight. I wouldn’t question you.”

******************

I wore my only dress: a navy blue v-neck that draped across the front and hugged my waist. He heaved a deep sigh when he saw me, and kissed my neck. We drove into the city and had dinner at the fanciest place I had ever been in. We drank expensive wine that didn’t taste any better than anything I’d picked up in town. We ordered mushroom risotto and a spinach potato thing, and shared them back and forth. It was incredibly romantic.

We drove around the city for an hour or so, looking at the lights and talking. When we got home he didn’t even wait until we were out of the car before he started kissing me and running his hands up my thighs. We made out in the car until we were out of breath, and then ran into the house. We kept kissing as we undressed each other. When my dress hit the floor he took a step back and looked at me.

“Lil- My Lily- you look so beautiful.” 

“No laughing?”

Then his arms were around me again, and he ran his hands over my new lacy blue knickers. The bra matched, and he kissed along the lace edge from one strap to the other, then bit my nipple lightly through the fabric.

Together we got him undressed - same red bikini underpants as always. I pulled them off carefully, slipping the waistband up and over him - hard and ready for me. I settled myself on top of him; one foot on the floor and my knee on the bed. I could watch his face, see the muscles of his stomach contract as he moved with me. He reached up and ran his fingers over my breasts through the silken fabric of my bra. I felt so powerful looking down at him. That heavy breathing - I did that. The sweat on his chest - I did that. The soft moans and whimpers - me. And when he gripped my hips as he came - mine. I did that. Every second of pleasure that washed over him - I did that for him.

While the last shivers died away, I stretched along his body, keeping him inside me. I whispered against his cheek, “Was that good?”

He whispered back, “Always, Lily.”

******************

He extended hours at the zoo now summer was coming on. The implings still had run of the place three afternoons but they were always picked up by six at the latest. The Lower Realm runs a tight ship and their parents are hardly ever late.

The rest of the week we stayed open until eight, going straight to chores and then home in exhaustion. We hired Helen, a young mum from town; Tim babysat for her now and then. With five of us now, plus Mr Pot now and then, we managed to rotate days off and have extra bodies to wrangle kids when needed.

Stuart ran into the barnyard the last day of June, while I was still finishing chores. I was surprised to see him. School had just started up - he’d only left half an hour before.

“Lil! Lily?” I came out of the sheep barn, letting Nosy and Snuggles out. He dashed over to the fence. “Look!” He handed me a piece of paper.

“Mr 2D Stuart Pot:

“You are cordially invited to The Academy of Lower Education’s 3645th annual celebration of Excellence in Teaching, during which you will receive an award for your work in the field of Early Impling Development. The event will be held on 1st August at Thungroken Court. The ceremony begins at 7:00, with drinks and stuffed glorndgens served an hour before. Please RSVP to Tra’gouroth by July 7.”

“Lily! I’m getting an award! I’m getting an award for taking care of my implings!”

“Oh, Stuart - I’m so proud of you!” 

He gave me a quick kiss and ran back to the school.

That afternoon I went over to hang out and stayed until the parents came. Stuart spoke earnestly to Tra’gouroth for a while. Basilia lectured Pendragon on the finer points of metallurgy. Druvoxin was in a chatty mood. We sat at one of the student tables. I told her about the banquet and she made a face. I was surprised.

“Oh, I don’t mean about him! It’s great and he deserves it. But you couldn’t pay me to go to one of those. Bunch of pompous jackasses congratulating each other. We could throw a better party in our sleep.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “In fact, that’s what we’ll do. It makes sense, right? We're the ones who appreciate him the most. I’ll help you!”

“Yes. Let’s do it.”

I swept up the classroom while Stuart put away books and picked up candy wrappers from the sofa. Where was Archibald hiding them?

“Tra’gouroth said he’ll give me proper invitations to send to my mum and dad, and to Kimberly. And I’m sure Murdoc will come because he’s seen the way Gathiod looks at her.” He shoved the last book onto the shelf and stood up. 

"Stuart- I think it's best that I stay home from the banquet and you go on your own."

"Why, Lily?"

"This night is about you. Any distraction isn't fair to you. It’s not the place for us to show up together."

"I wanted to celebrate with you."

"When you get back we’ll have a nice celebration of our own." I assured him, "I'll take you out to dinner. And this time you wear the lacy knickers."

"No laughing, though." He kissed me. “Right. We'll go out to dinner and have better food than glorndgens. You don’t even want to know what those things are stuffed with.”

******************

I drove him and his mum and dad to the airport Friday morning. Saying goodbye was agony. This was the first time we would be apart since he hired me last year. He held me tightly and kissed me and stroked my hair. “I’ll call you every night.”

“I’ll call you twice a day,” I countered.

“You must not care, I guess. I’ll call you every hour.”

“Loser. I’ll call you every single minute.”

His father, who had been watching this nauseating display with an amused expression, tugged at Stuart’s arm. Mr and Mrs Pot waved and the three of them were off. I watched them go, and then spun around to head back to the car. I had stuff to do.

Druvoxin and I sat in front of my laptop, shopping for supplies. I couldn’t take her to the store with me, but at least we could order ahead and I could go pick it up.

“Let’s go with this- and these- some of these ones-” she said, clicking away as she spoke.

“Hats and noisemakers? Druvoxin, they don’t need help making noise.” I leaned over her shoulder. “Balloons. Plates and cups. Serving platters. Punch bowl? This is getting a bit much.”

"Leave this to me," she said firmly.

I had to put down the back seats of the car to fit everything in.

Saturday I was needed at the zoo all day, but Sunday Druvoxin and I unloaded and sorted everything. We couldn’t put all the decorations up until after school on Monday, since we didn’t want things to be in the impling’s way. But we got everything piled up and ready to shift onto tables.

Monday I spent the day at the school so I could help Edmund. We gave the implings an immense piece of white tagboard, folded in half to make a card. Clemencia drew a picture of Stuart on the front, sitting on the reading rug holding up a book for his impings to look at. As a fellow artist I was deeply impressed by how she rendered his hair and smile. Some of the little demons wrote notes or added their own drawings inside. Eudora penned a poem: “They think you’re great and they’re not wrong but we implings knew it all along.”

Each impling made a project for their beloved teacher, and they were amazing. I couldn’t wait to see his reaction to all of them. 

Druvoxin and I hung the rest of the decorations. When the parents came we reminded them they needed to stick around in the morning. Once we had the building to ourselves - Mernak was kind enough to take Basilia home with her - we started rearranging. 

We hung rainbow streamers - avoiding the forge - and tied colourful balloons to all of the chairs. We shoved two tables together, covered them with a cloth and set out the punch bowl, bright blue plates and cups, and platters for the pastries Mr and Mrs Pot were bringing with them in the morning. Edmund lugged over the big hot water pot from the zoo for coffee. 

We moved two other tables next to the side wall, and covered them with another cloth. Then we carefully arranged the implings gifts to their beloved teacher. Druvoxin added some more streamers and some red glitter to the table.

I placed the giant card in the middle of his desk.

As we finished up, Edmund handed me his own contribution: a banner he designed and printed out. He went ahead and hung it for us. It spelled out, “Best Teacher in Hell and Everywhere Else.”

We looked around at the bright streamers and balloons, Edmund’s banner, the well-laid table, and lovingly embellished card.

“Pretty festive,” said Druvoxin. “This beats the stupid Board of Lower Education to the Celestial Realm and back, lemmee tell you.” She nodded in deep satisfaction. “Eat shit, Bol-gammon.”

“Who?”

Druvoxin smiled. “She’s Tra’gouroth’s partner. She’s in charge of the planning committee for their pathetic banquet.”

******************

I raced to the airport. I would never have imagined the weekend could pass so quickly. 

We dropped his parents at their house and I gave Mrs Pot a wink; they were coming to the school party in the morning. Then finally - back to our home. Back to our bed. Back to the warmth of his arms around me, the soft kisses and whispers - and laughter. All of it felt more precious for having been without it. Both of us fell asleep right after.

Tuesday I offered to drive him to school, even though it was my day off. He was happy to have the company. “It feels like I’ve been gone forever,” he said. “I only actually missed two days with them, but it felt like more.”

The doors were closed. “Are we late, or were all the parents early?” he wondered as he walked up the stairs.

He opened the doors. The implings were grouped in the center of the room, and at Druvoxin’s signal, they chorused, “Congratulations, Mr 2D!” Then they ran to him and scrambled for hugs. “Welcome home, Mr 2D!” and “We missed you!” and "Miss Lily bought us sodas to drink!” and "We made you presents but we can't tell you!" and “Cecil wiped a booger on me!” and “Can we eat now you’re here?”

He knelt and hugged each of them, and then stood and looked around. He took in the banner, the balloons, the card, the demons, his parents. He turned and grabbed me. “You did this?”

I held him as tightly as I could. “It was Druvoxin’s idea. Make sure you thank her and leave your hand off her bottom when you do.”

He immediately thanked Druvoxin, and she hugged him warmly. He moved through the room in stunned happiness, shaking hands and thanking the parents for coming. A couple of them said it was a far better set-up than the one down Below. Tra'gouroth’s partner was not in attendance, but was sure to hear it relayed by many demon parents. Druvoxin wore a satisfied smile - smug, really.

The implings made sure their teacher was well-fed before they seated him at his desk and brought his gifts out one by one. 

They started with his card - though it would have been hard to miss - and pointed out their artwork and notes.

Archibald, Esau, and Ozias reminded him that they made the sweet treats, and Esau attempted to stuff another piece of fudge into Stuart’s mouth to emphasize the fact.

Clemencia painted a picture of herself riding Portly around the paddock, with Stuart leading her. Argentia drew herself shoving Archibald off the playset. Not as disturbing as her usual work, and her use of oil pastel was impressive. 

Cecil played a little tune on Stuart’s keyboard. Sort of a march - rather funereal, but it sounded good. Montmorency and Eudora, the newest students, had painted several flower pots with bulbs to bloom in the spring. It was their Great-Uncle Hades’ idea, they said. He liked to see perky things in the spring when his spirits were low. 

Pendragon had spoken to his father, and they contributed a stereo system for the school. They hung the speakers on the walls. Pendragon had knitted cute covers for them, bright and colourful. Now music would be part of each and every day. 

Basilia handed him her wrapped package. He opened it carefully. It was a silver frame. Various bits of other metals shone here and there, in no particular pattern. “We all made it,” she said proudly. “I made the frame and then I let everyone pick out a little piece and I helped them attach it. So it is from all of us but also kind of mostly me but still all of us. And mainly me.”

“It’s perfect, Basilia,” Stuart said. “It’s exactly the right size for my award. Thank you all so much.” He leaned forward and whispered in Basilia’s pointed ear, “but mostly you,” and patted her little head.

Marmaduke finished the gift parade with his zoo collage, the focal point of which was an absolutely precious duck - it looked exactly like Penelope. He used downy feathers out of the craft drawer to make it as soft as the duck herself. “Only that’s the first thing you ever did for me. I asked to see the ducks and you took me and then you gave me a feather. So I was your first ever student.” Stuart pulled Marmaduke onto his lap and hugged him.

“I don’t know how to thank you all. This- this means the world to me. You mean the world to me."

Marmaduke clambered down to get another piece of cake for The Best Teacher in Hell.

******************

"Guess what?" I asked during breakfast, which he had in fact cooked for me.

"I won the lottery and can retire and spend my days making you happy?"

I reached for the syrup. "You'd never retire."

"To make you happy all day I might."

"Tempting, but no. I gave myself the weekend off."

"The heck you say. How irresponsible of you," he said, stabbing another waffle.

"I can get away with it now I own the place."

"Still." He finished chewing. "Irresponsible."

"Don't you wanna know what I'll be doing?"

"Making me happy all day?"

"Hope so. I'm taking you camping."

He stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and gave me a wary look. "I never done it before."

"Once upon a time you never built a demonic preschool. Always be open to new experiences."

He blinked. "I suppose that makes a lot of sense, actually."

"I'm going to knock off around 2. I'll have everything packed by the time you get home."

"Only I was pretty sure I always have a choice?"

"Come camping or break your girlfriend's heart."

"Right. Fair enough."

Colm and I started camping shortly after I came to live with his family. It was his mum's thing; his father got a nice break and a quiet house. At first we stuck to campgrounds, trying to get the farthest spots we could. Then we moved on to backwoods camping and long distance hikes. Kayaking came next. I wasn't sure how well Stuart would do with that. It could wait.

I borrowed Colm's backpack and sleeping bag. Packing was easy. When you've done it for years it requires no thought at all. Jeans and t-shirts are all that's required, which is good because that's what we live in. I keep utensils and toiletries packed up all the time; just need to be checked and topped off. Sandwiches, snacks, water bottles. My tent is lightweight and the bags are insulated. I split everything up between the two backpacks and stuck them in the car.

He came home from the daycare around 5:15 and greeted me with a tentative smile. "What's the best pair of boots you have that aren't wellies?" I asked.

He rummaged through the bottom of the spare room closet and emerged with an older pair of boots. I eyed them critically.

"They'll have to do. Grab a snack, use the loo, and let's go."

Little Ropers sounds like a kid place, but it's actually the best place for wilderness camping near London. It's on a farm, but you pack off into the woods. Peaceful. During the drive I continually reassured him that England has very few apex predators. We checked in and toured the farm. Stuart enjoyed this part. Heading back into the woods he looked more apprehensive with each step.

"We never really discussed my survival skills. Which I in fact do not have."

"That's what I'm here for."

"What if we see a bear?"

"There are no bears in England."

"Wrong. Saw one at the London zoo."

"And unless he hired a locksmith, that's where he is right now. Anyway, even if there were any, you’re safe with me. I'll beat off any bear that comes near you."

He hitched his backpack higher and said, "You should think about rephrasing that."

We found a nice remote area and I showed him how to find a level spot for the tent. He helped slide the poles through and push them up. Then we unpacked our backpacks and spread out the sleeping bags. 

He eyed them dubiously. "I like two pillows."

"Usually I roll up a sweatshirt."

"I'm gonna get lonely."

"They zip together."

"They do?" He watched me unzip each and helped me zip them back up. "This just got more interesting."

I rearranged our freshly attached bags. "One can also fool around a little on top of them."

"And you mention this because?"

I zipped the tent closed and showed him.

We emerged a bit later, me fixing my ponytail and him fastening his jeans, to find it was getting dark already. I got a small fire going and we snacked. I spread my hoodie out to sit on.

"This is the part where we share deep thoughts and philosophize."

"Is that required?"

I shook my head. "No, but it tends to happen. Can't help it, really."

He shifted a bit. "Can we do it in the tent and just look at the fire from there? Only there's a root poking me."

I threw another chunk of wood on the fire, and we settled ourselves on top of the sleeping bags and gazed at it.

"Any deep thoughts bubbling up?" I asked him.

"Not so far, but it's early."

“Snuggling in sleeping bags is also conducive to sharing." I suggested, nibbling his ear.

We undressed and scrambled in. Watching him try to maneuver those long legs into the bag was hilarious. "No laughing, Lil. Still counts out here in the wilderness.” He got himself situated then snuggled against me. “You're sure we sleep like this? Seems wrong somehow."

"We rely on body heat. Insulated bag, tiny tent. Be warm in no time."

He rested his head on my chest. He kissed my nipple softly and then licked it. "I feel warmer already," he whispered. "Have you ever done it in a sleeping bag?"

"No, I have not. Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Whatever means I actually want to do it, it's that,” he said. We rearranged our legs, and I pulled him into my arms. We got inside the tent just in time. I heard a droplet of rain hit the fly, and then another. It pattered softly at first, then picked up a bit. He seemed to keep pace with it. When it swelled to a downpour his movements matched the strength of the storm. Every moment I thought it couldn't possibly get better, and every moment it did. I held him as tightly as I could. The rain kept its steady rhythm even after ours ended. 

He kissed me and whispered, "I love you, Lily."

I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe.

"Traditionally, this is the point at which you might say it back?" he said hopefully.

"I know."

A little panic crept into his voice. He pushed up onto his elbow to look at me. "Do you? You do, don't you? Did I say it too soon?"

"No! I mean, not no.” I took a deep breath. “Start over. Say it again."

"Lil. I love you."

I looked up at him. "I love you."

He let his head fall next to mine, burying his face in my hair. "You scared me to death. I thought I messed up."

"You're the first person I ever said that to." I tested the words out again. "I love you. Hmm. I love you, Stuart. It gets easier."

"I'll tell you all the time, if you want me to. I want to. I want to tell you a thousand times a day."

"I'll get a wee notebook so I can keep track."

"I've said it twice so far. How many left?"

"998. It's almost midnight. Challenging."

He rolled into his side, taking my arm with him, so I could wrap myself around him and keep him safe. He put his arm over mine and held my hand. I thought about the first time I held him like this. I wanted that moment to last forever. Maybe I could have my wish. I whispered, "I love you" against the back of his neck, and he said, "I love you too. My Lily." Then, after a beat, “997.”

******************

At the end of August he went back to New York for a week's vacation, at Kimberly's insistence. She invited him while he was there for the banquet; she wanted to celebrate the school and his award. 

The first time I met Kimberly was when she came to rescue Murdoc from the pitchforks of the demons who wanted to give him the poking he deserved. They visited again in the spring, when he was hiding from someone - or something - saints only knew with him. 

As quickly as that, Kimberly had plane reservations and hotels booked for their whirlwind tour of New York. I don’t know how she does it.

She took Stuart all over New York state. He sent pictures and video chatted with me every day. I never knew how many mountains and farms New York had. They went to Niagara Falls and he promised we would go there together.

He told Kimberly about us his first day there and she was so happy she called me that evening. We had a nice conversation. She simply thinks the world of Stuart. It surprised me a bit that Murdoc had no issue with his woman taking off with Stuart like that, but apparently Kimberly simply does as she pleases and Murdoc does the same.

Helen invited me to a “Romantic Heat” party - toys for the bedroom, and not yo-yos and trains. "I get more free stuff the more people show up. Lily - come for the food if nothing else."

It was an eye-opening experience. I couldn’t imagine using any of the things the rep showed off. You always have to buy something, just to make it worth the hostess’s time. I kept thinking of Helen imagining me and Stuart using anything I bought. In the end I decided that a woman in love can do as she pleases with her man. Helen didn't bat an eye. In fact, said she had the same one - and nearly all the others as well.

Colm and I had a "Samurai Champloo" marathon. We did our best with a twelve pack of Fosters but I can't put it away like I used to.

It was a rough week without him, but he enjoyed his vacation very much. He returned with toys and books for the implings, and bottles of wine for his parents and for us. He bought me a beautiful blue negligee in Manhattan. He knows my tastes so well; it was exactly what I would have picked out for myself. He’s always thinking of ways to make the people he loves happy.

******************

The implings decided we needed parties on a more regular basis - any excuse for snacks and excitement. They planned a fall festival. Marmaduke invited Kimberly and Murdoc.

I worried that spending time with the two of them might feel a bit different now that I was Stuart’s girlfriend. He was bewildered by that idea.

“You already know Kimberly thinks you're wonderful.”

We were snuggled in bed the night before their visit.

“I think she is too. I suppose Murdoc will just ignore me, so no change there.”

He rolled over and rested his head on my chest. “If Murdoc ignores you, consider yourself lucky. S’when he pays attention that things end badly.”

But dinner with them was lovely. I felt completely comfortable and the evening sped by. Stuart's enthusiasm is always infectious, and Kimberly shines all the time. Put enough alcohol in Murdoc and - well, you take your chances.

The implings did themselves proud for their fall festival. Montmorency cut yellow, orange, and red leaves out of construction paper and taped them to the trees Stuart had painted on the walls. Kimberly enjoyed looking at his mural. Argentia made a centerpiece for the table: a cornucopia filled with plastic fruits and vegetables that her parent Gathiod had ordered online. I was impressed by the lack of violent imagery - but Druvoxin pointed out that most of the items she had tucked so delicately into the horn of plenty were poisonous.

The play went off without a hitch. Clemencia sang beautifully while Cecil played 2D’s keyboard. Then they read their essays; my sweet Eudora wrote three pages about apple cider but we helped her trim it down to one.

Archibald, Ozias, and Esau - our little bakers - supplied us with apple pie and a plate of biscuits. I poured coffee and cider so the implings could serve our guests.

Mr and Mrs Pot were pleased to see Kimberly. Marmaduke sat with her and for some reason Argentia kept trying to climb on to Murdoc's lap. He likes to think he's evil but that impling has more evil in her pinkie claw than he'll ever see in a lifetime. 

We invited Kimberly and Murdoc over to our place after the party. I had an enjoyable conversation with her over tea. Stuart had already given her all the juicy details about our first date. She was amused to find Stuart's father had been the one to give his son a good push in my direction.

“I hope it doesn’t seem like I was- lying in wait or some such," I said. "I know it must have been obvious that I had feelings for him, but I never said a word. I waited until he decided. Which meant waiting until his father told him to knock off shagging every woman in town and start shagging his stable hand instead.” I laughed at the memory of him telling me.

She asked to see my drawings, which I had shifted off the table when we brought in our dinner.

“You are a talented woman, in more ways than one.” She smiled as she looked at my drawing of Stuart, leaning on the fence around the pony paddock. “You capture his happiness.”

“His happiness is mine to capture. To care for," I replied, looking over at him. He and Murdoc were busy ignoring each other. "He’s given me happiness beyond anything I ever imagined.”

We invited them to a picnic the next day; we often enjoy the sunny days in the yard behind the school. Murdoc was in an argumentative mood - or is that simply his default setting? He really outdid himself when Noodle showed up, though. Stuart and I were dumbfounded. Not even Kimberly knew she was coming. But when Murdoc wants something he stops at nothing to get it. Essentially he was begging them for money to buy a bass to replace the one the demons took. He wanted Noodle on his side. He could have saved a lot of time and trouble if he had just asked Kimberly first, because she insisted on buying it for him.

Then the bottom fell out from under my world.

Noodle announced that she wanted them to go on tour together. Good cause - good publicity - a million reasons they should do it. And Russ agreed, and to my surprise Murdoc agreed. And to my horror, Stuart agreed. Just like that. He didn’t hesitate for a second.

******************

I left the picnic. They still had to go sort equipment Stuart had placed in storage. I’d been home about two hours when he walked in.

He sat down at the kitchen table opposite me. I set my pencil down on my drawing of D'Artagnan. 

“I said all along if they needed me I’d have to do it.”

“I thought you meant- record something. Write something. I don’t know. I didn’t think it meant agreeing to fly halfway around the world - and be gone over a month - on no notice - without so much as glancing in my direction.”

“I didn’t think I needed to. I thought you'd support whatever I needed to do.”

“You have obligations here - to the implings, to Edmund - to me. You just said, 'oh, they’ll take care of everything’ without even asking us. You just assumed.”

“I’m sorry, Lil. You’re right, I should have checked with you. I didn't know you were gonna get so mad. I thought you understood. We’re doing a thing and I need to be part of it. No matter whatever else happens in my life, this is what I do. Sometimes he kidnaps me if I don’t.”

I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to find that amusing, or if it was true.

“‘Whatever else happens in your life?’ The zoo happened. The daycare happened. I happened? I just- happened? While you weren’t busy doing something else?”

“That’s not what it is!"

“Tell me what it is, then? Please?”

He stood and started pacing. Our kitchen is small, though, and he couldn't go very far.

“It’s- it’s just my life. I thought you understood.”

“I understood our life here, together. How could I have understood anything else?"

He sat back down and rubbed his thighs. “Are you asking me to make a choice? Cause I don’t think you should do that. I don’t. I’d support you- whatever you wanted.”

“Even if it meant I agreed to pack up and leave without talking to you?”

He was silent.

“Nothing I say will make any difference, will it?”

“I already said I would! They can’t do it without me! This is what I do - this is who I am! You knew this could happen because I bloody well told you. I did. You made room here for all my stuff! You done all that but still can’t see who I am.”

He pulled out his phone, typed for a few seconds, and then slid the phone across the table to me. “That’s who I am.”

He stood up and went into the bedroom.

I picked up his phone.

It was his Wiki page.

His father introduced me to Stuart, his son, the petting zoo owner. I fell in love with him.

And I knew he had a whole life before I knew him. I knew who he was but it didn’t matter to me. It never touched the life we had here.

I scrolled through, reading the insanity.

I looked at the pictures I never wanted to look at. There were a lot of pictures of him where he looked like the man I love. Cute and silly and wearing his high trousers and goofy shirts. But there were far more pictures that didn’t look like my Stuart - all the way back to when he was a sulky schoolboy, cigarette hanging from his lips. Magazine covers. Album covers. Promotional photos. Looking smooth and sexy and sometimes even a little dangerous. Pictures and books and interviews and performances and awards shows and videos and tours.

This was his life. For twenty years.

I was just an interval. That’s all.

I walked into the bedroom. He was sitting on our bed with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them.

I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Me too," he said, brushing tears away with the back of his hand. "I never want to hurt you. I love you."

"I love you, Stuart." I handed him his phone. “No one else ever calls you that but your mum and dad."

He set his phone down on the bedside table. "I thought it was cute."

"But it's not who you are. Not really. Not completely."

"No. Not for a long time."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I’ve no right to insist my version of you is the real one. I can’t be so foolish- and selfish. But it's the only one I know. I don't know how to be a partner to 2D.”

He reached out, and then in one swift movement he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me and ran his hands through my hair. "Lily, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be what you need."

"You were. And it was wonderful. And I'll never stop being grateful for every minute we shared together. I love you. I do."

"I love you, Lil. My Lily."

We made love one last time.

His happiness was mine to care for.

I had done my best.

******************

At first he called every few days but I never picked up. The day he chatted with the implings he called me a bit later, and like a fool I answered.

Saints know what the sound of his voice did to me. My body shook, my heart raced. I asked him not to call again.

I cried for an hour afterward. It felt fresh and raw and ragged. 

I ran the zoo he built, cared for the animals he bought, played with the implings he loves. Everywhere I looked I saw him. He should be by my side, brushing the ponies and feeding the ducks. He should be by my side in the daycare, reading to the implings and painting pictures. And he should be by my side in our bed. I lay there by myself and stared at the ceiling and wished I could reach out and put my arm around him and keep him safe. Breathe him in.

The best and most satisfying parts of my life - the life I love - the life I was born to live - were diminished by his absence.

I actually watched the panel they did at Chicago Comic-Con. I had to see. He looked so at ease, so comfortable. I read reviews of the concerts online, scanning for mention of them. 

I'd had a million chances to see this, to see who he truly was. All missed because I didn't want to see anything that might endanger the perfect life we had together - perfect because it satisfied all of my needs, but not necessarily all of his.

He kept his word and he didn't call again.

I watched his videos. I read old interviews. I went over every little bit of it, from that idiot Murdoc running him over right up to when I met him. I saw how he changed. Saw the years where pain seemed the only constant in his life. Saw his faith in himself rise, only to be cut down again. I pondered the hold Murdoc had over him - how could he consider Murdoc his friend after all the terrible things he’s done?

He always went back. He always went back to them. He always would.

If I wanted him, I would have to accept the challenges that presented. Deal with the unpredictability, the demands, the absences. The Murdoc.

I would have to accept all of that if I were to love this other side of him - so I could love all of him - as he deserved to be loved.

I’ve never shied away from a challenge. I’m stronger than that.

*****************

The day he returned I drove to Heathrow to pick him up.

He stopped short in front of me. “My mum was supposed to be here.”

“I called her. I was hoping we could talk.”

“Don’t see what more there is to say, really,” he said wearily.

“I was thinking- start with ‘I was wrong’.”

He shifted his bag from one shoulder to the other. “Only am I supposed to say it or are you saying it?”

I picked up the bag he had set on the floor. “I’m saying it. Stuart, I know you’re tired. And you have school tomorrow. I just didn’t want a minute to go by once you were back here before I said it. I was wrong.”

He stared at me, then sat down on a chair just off to the side, next to a vending machine. 

I sat down next to him. “I love you and I’m sorry. I realize I put you in a terrible place and I should have tried harder to understand who you are and what’s expected of you. I had all that time we were together to try. And I didn’t because I didn’t want to think it would ever happen. But I understand now. And I want to try to be the partner 2D deserves because Stuart is worth it. My love for you is big enough to hold every part of who you are.”

He took my hand. “D’you mean it? Do you really?”

“I do. And I understand if you can't-”

That was as far as I got. He grabbed me and pulled me close and his bag swung forward off his shoulder and slammed into me. "Sorry, Lil!" He tugged it off and set it on the floor.

I rubbed my hip. “This is how you welcome me back into your arms? By injuring me?”

“Try that again.”

I slid closer. He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned forward and there was the warmth I’d been waiting for. The faint scent of apples under the sweat from hours on a plane. The softest whisper - “home” - in between kisses.

We grabbed his bags and headed to the car.

******************

He rushed through undressing me just as he had that first night we made love. But he had mastered the multiple hooks on my bra. He slid it forward and I let it fall from my arms and immediately scratched where the band had been. He started laughing and scratched my back for me.

"Beg your pardon, but the no laughing rule still applies."

"Sorry Lil. Forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," I said breathlessly. I unzipped my jeans, shoved them down, and stepped out of them. He looked at the white cotton pants, and knelt to kiss my stomach above the waistband. He kissed along the edges of the legs, and slipped his thumb underneath the elastic to stroke me softly.

"Unfair," I whispered. "You need to be in your underpants, too."

"No laughing?"

"I'm not the one who started breaking the rules."

He stood and I pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I kissed his neck and ran my hands over his chest, stroking his nipples, which gave him the giggles as always.

"You're heading into dangerous territory,” I warned.

"Only I'm pretty sure you're the one heading there," he responded, as I dropped to my knees. I unbuckled his belt. He kicked his shoes off as I unzipped and tugged off his trousers. New blue bikini underpants. I kissed through the fabric, warming him with my breath, all the way along the length of him. He shivered.

"Are you cold, or is it me?" I asked teasingly.

"I think you know," he whispered.

I slipped the waistband of his bikinis up and over him, and pulled them down so he could kick them off. I wrapped my hand around his erection and stroked him, watching his face, increasing speed and pressure.

"Lil-" he whispered, "I need to be inside you. Now."

I stood and wiggled my pants off, and laid down. He knelt between my knees for a moment, looking down at me, and pulled some of my hair free to lay it down along my body. Then he leaned forward and slid inside. He bent his head to kiss my nipples and suck on them. He lowered himself slowly - at last my arms surrounded him again - and laid his head on my shoulder and breathed against my neck. "My Lily-" He pushed himself further and further inside me. "I can't-" He moaned and moved faster. He held still after he came and I could feel those last tremors. "Lil- I'm sor-”

I reached up and covered his mouth."It's been a while." I stroked his back. "Hear me complaining?"

"Still." He kissed my nose and smiled. “What can I do to make it up to you?"

“Make me breakfast.”

It was the middle of the night, but he made waffles for me. Which we ate naked.

“By the way,” I said, drizzling syrup over my third one, “you owe me.”

“Only I said I’d make it up to you. I got lots of plans.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. That’s why you needed waffles - keep your strength up. But you do in fact need to tell me you love me approximately 37,000 times.”

“You got a new notebook?”

I nodded. “Pages and pages completely blank.”

He walked over and pulled me up off my chair. “Lily, I love you. That's one.”

I ran my hand down his stomach, and stopped the giggles by kissing him. “I love you too.”

He tried something new. I ended up with syrup in my hair, but it was worth it.

******************

The implings were overjoyed to see him Monday morning. It was far too long a separation for them. Edmund put together the welcome home party this time, with Basilia’s help. She enjoys planning them as much as her parent Druvoxin does.

Stuart - 2D - and I settled back into our happy routine. I encouraged him to tell me more about his career and his music, and moved one of my bookcases out of the living room to set up his keyboard.

“Are you going to write any songs about me?” I asked, rubbing his shoulders as he sat plinking away, pencil in hand.

“Only I think from now on all of them will be about you, really. Ooh- see? That rhymes with Lily. You make it easy.”

To my surprise, Helen and her husband split up in late November.

She told me while we were working in the pony barn. “Can you come over and help me celebrate? Ian’s at his dad's getting settled in."

I finished replacing the straw in Portly’s stall, while he attempted to pull my ponytail out of the back of my barn mac. "I'll go shower and let 2D know."

I arrived on Helen's doorstep with beer and a pan of homemade brownies.

"Get me drunk and feed me chocolate. Come in come in come in."

She spread out snacks on the coffee table and turned on the TV. “The mothers in Ian’s class were babbling about this show - wanna try it?”

After one episode we decided it was not our thing.

“I should have known.” Helen grimaced. “They’re a bunch of twits but I keep trying to fit in for Ian’s sake.” She grabbed a mini-pizza. “What sort of things do you watch?”

“Mostly anime,” I said hesitantly. A lot of people have a skewed view of anime and think it’s nothing more than cartoon porn. But anime is an art form, and there are many different genres.

"If I asked you to make me love anime, what would we start with?"

"Cowboy Bebop," I answered without hesitation. "It's the best."

"Yummy," she said upon seeing Spike Spiegel for the first time. During the second episode she leaned against my shoulder laughing over Ein. "I like this."

"I'm glad. It's fun to watch with someone new." I had finished what I figured would be my last beer. "I should have stopped a beer ago, I think."

"Stay here," she said immediately. "We can watch stuff all night. You can tell me all your secrets and I’ll tell you all of mine.”

I suspected she was putting off her first night alone. I understood that very well.

"I can't tell you all my secrets. I like to maintain an air of mystery," I said whimsically.

"You're as mysterious as toast. Ask me some shit then.”

I was genuinely curious. "Why did you marry Daniel?"

"My parents made me. Do the math."

Oh. "Oh. I never thought about that."

"Just not the way things work in my family. Better to force two people who don't want anything to do with marriage to wed than have a baby out of the holy confines of whatever. So. I put on a white dress and married the arsehole. He had his leg over other women the whole time. I didn't care." She swallowed more beer. "My turn. Why did you live with Colm’s family?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Get out!"

"No, I really am. Lived in a group home until I met Colm at secondary. We hit it right off and he asked his mum to foster me." I nabbed another brownie before Helen could finish them.

"Did you ever ride him?"

"I sure did."

Helen started laughing. "Seriously?"

"We were each other's first. Experimental. It was okay."

"How is it with 2D?"

"We’re done with questions now."

She grabbed the last brownie. "Can we watch another episode of Bebop?"

We watched "Honky Tonk Women," and met Faye Valentine. The show is at its best once Edward joins them, but I adore Faye. Helen munched her brownie and opened the last beer. 

I slept on Helen’s couch and woke with a headache I deserved. But Helen thanked me for keeping her company and I was glad I made a rough night better for her.

******************

We spent Christmas Eve with Colm’s parents, and Christmas Day with 2D’s. His mum bought him a set of pink footie pyjamas. She had to special order them because of how long his legs are. He spent the rest of the day wearing them. Mr. Pot bought us a new sofa for the daycare as Clemencia set fire to the previous one. 2D lost five pounds to Edmund - he had bet Argentia would be responsible for its destruction. Clemencia had been teaching Ozias how to make an origami firebird.

I bought 2D a new stool for his keyboard because the top was ripped on his old one. He gave me a set of paintings he found at a thrift shop. Four different horses in beautiful dark wood frames.

He asked which kinds they were.

“This one is an Appaloosa.”

“I like that one. Looks all splattered. Like something one of the implings would paint.”

“Well, ironically, this one is the Paint," I said, holding up the second one. "Bigger splotches of colour. Then this one is a quarter horse.” I paused.

“Looks like a whole one to me,” 2D said, which was what I was waiting for.

“Then here’s a Morgan. I love them, especially black like this. Their coats are so glossy.” I ran my hand over the picture. “They’re my favourite. Sweet and friendly.” I leaned over and kissed 2D. “Thank you. These are absolutely beautiful.”

“Have to hold you over until we can get you the real thing.”

“We need more land. It can wait. I have enough to keep myself occupied.”

2D’s gran came for dinner, and some other relatives who seemed quite delighted to meet me. Mr Pot bragged about me until I blushed.

We headed home that evening with containers of leftovers. We watched “Blackadder’s Christmas Carol” and laughed ourselves silly. Then we stretched out on the sofa and by the light of the twinkling Christmas tree we celebrated the best gift either of us ever received.

******************

In January Helen and Tim told me they had a genius idea.

"Add dinosaurs to the Petting Zoo?” I asked. “Hire David Attenborough to give tours? Turn the house into a strip club?”

“Strange as it sounds,” said Helen, “that last one is the closest.”

They planned to turn the house into a bed and breakfast. I wasn’t overly optimistic. This isn’t the most touristy area - but they told me that was the point. There was a nice hotel in town, but people would enjoy staying at the petting zoo. They could have a farm-fresh breakfast - I snorted at Tim using that phrase - and get a feel for rural life. 

“It’s called agri-tourism, Lily,” he insisted.

“And best of all,” Helen said, “reliable source of income. Donations to the zoo kinda ebb and flow, right? But this would be a bit more consistent.”

“I got plans printed out for a chicken coop,” Colm said. “We can fit it on the other side of the pony shed if we put it sideways and have their scratching yard behind it. And we’ll have fresh milk from Rozier. Can make cheese and sell it.”

“I’m not adding pigs,” I said firmly, “so don’t be promising bacon in your brochures.”

******************

February was a muddly, miserable month with only Valentine’s Day as a bright spot. The implings made valentines for one another, their parents, and the grown-ups at the zoo and daycare. The demons stopped in early to enjoy some coffee and heart shaped biscuits while the implings scampered about the zoo.

The sun was low in the sky when the families said their goodbyes and boomed home. That was when Gathiod looked around and didn’t see Argentia.

We called her name but it wasn't surprising that she didn’t answer. 2D gave a shout from the pony paddock.

The top log of the fence was on the ground.

“Who got a pony out for her?” Colm asked.

“I did,” said Gathiod. “I asked Lily and she said fine, just don’t let her ride D'Artagnan.”

“That’s who she’s on,” said 2D.

Gathiod looked anxious. “She told me the spotted one-”

I sighed and went to check which direction she had gone. Usually she heads east, but sometimes she decides to ride toward town and see how long it takes for one of us to catch up. Helen was light enough to ride Feather, so she was usually in charge of rounding up the errant equestrienne.

I didn’t see her. As I turned back, 2D yelled and pointed to the woods. D’Artagnan’s muddy tracks led to the head of the trail to the school.

I groaned. “She probably went back for more biscuits. I’ll go get her.” I took off at a jog. I could catch up with her easily - she couldn't go at more than a walk on the trail.

It was darker on the path of course, but I had my phone. I was halfway to the school when I found D’Artagnan. His reins were secured to a low branch. I cast my light around, looking for Argentia.

“Argentia? Where are you?”

I looked on the path for her hoofprints. There was a muddy mess all around D'Artagnan; I could see raccoon tracks and fresh deer tracks. D'Artagnan had clearly stopped abruptly. I saw where Argentia must have fallen - a clear imprint of her bottom and thigh, and her hand as she pushed herself back up. Her hoofprints led on down the path. I followed them, still calling her.

She called back just as I found where her tracks left the trail. There aren’t any real turn-offs on the trail, but the well-worn deer paths often look quite clear. She must have been confused in the dark.

“Is that you, Miss Lily? I was yelling but you didn't come.”

“I'm here now.” I swung my light around until I saw her. She was about 40 metres into the woods. She was facing me, and her dress, hair and horns were well tangled up in the brush.

“A stupid deer ran right in front of D’Artagnan and scared him and I couldn’t keep hold. Then I couldn’t get him to move. Then I lost the trail. When I tried to turn back this bush grabbed me."

“It’s okay,” I said, starting to pick my way toward her. It was a fine size for a deer or small demon, but I had to crouch a bit. “What were you doing? You always take the road when you sneak off.”

“I do not sneak!” she cried indignantly. “You people just don’t keep good enough track of me.”

I tripped on a root and caught myself. Unfortunately I caught myself by grabbing a hawthorn branch. “Damn it!”

“Too bad you don’t have hoofs, Miss Lily,” said the very helpful little demon. “I never tripped once on these solid babies.”

“At least I didn’t get my horns tangled in anything,” I grunted.

“I can cut my horns, Miss Lily,” Argentia said sweetly. “Can you grow hoofs?”

I finally reached her and pulled out my pocket knife. I handed her my phone and showed her where to aim the light while I worked. “I might have to cut a little of your hair,” I said.

She held very still while I got the dead branches and vines out.

“I’m still stuck,” she said, as she tried to take a step closer. “It’s my dress, I guess.”

"Just pull. Doesn't matter if it rips."

Argentia doesn't need a lot of encouragement to destroy things, and I heard the fabric tear as she yanked it and crawled free. She pushed past me, still holding my phone, and said, “I’d better lead, since I’m more sure-footed.”

We reached the path in a few minutes, and she played the light over the deer trail and the actual trail. “Well, anyone could have made that mistake in the dark,” she said matter-of-factly. She started trotting toward the school.

“Argentia, we need to get back to the zoo,” I said.

“I didn’t get what I came for, Miss Lily,” she responded.

“Give me my phone so I can call Mr 2D. He can let your dad know you’re okay and Mr Colm can come get D’Artagnan.” I called and relayed messages.

As we reached the schoolyard 2D’s car pulled into the lot. Gathiod jumped out and ran toward Argentia, who raised her little arms to be picked up. She wrapped them around his neck and laid her cheek against his. The most angelic little demon ever.

2D came over to hug me. “You’re all scratched up.”

“At least she doesn’t have burrs in her leg fur,” said Argentia, sliding down out of her father’s arms. “I’m going to be forever getting these out.” She headed toward the school.

“Argentia! What are you doing?” asked Gathiod. “I want to get you home and into a tub of boiling water.”

“I didn’t get what I forgot,” she called back over her shoulder. She went inside and I heard the screech of a chair against the floor and a squeak as she pulled her little drawer from under the table. She came trotting back with an envelope in her claws. She handed it to me and then went back to her father, who picked her up again. “Marmaduke already left, so Urdek can’t deliver it. I guess you can put it in the regular human mail for me. Thank you again, Miss Lily. Good night, Mr 2D.” They disappeared with a crack.

I looked down at the envelope. It was a valentine filled out in blood red ink. Addressed to Murdoc.

******************

By the beginning of March Tim and Helen had “Ducky’s Bed and Breakfast” ready to open. I think it was more work than they anticipated. I joked that Murdoc’s room would need an exorcist and a fumigator. They actually did consult Kimberly, who assured them all was well in the pit he once occupied. But they did call a fumigator who treated the whole house while Colm stayed with us and Tim stayed at Helen’s. 

Colm built his coop and filled it with leghorns. The children and implings couldn’t pet them yet, but enjoyed feeding them and bringing eggs home. 

We got off to a slow start and Tim and Helen began to question themselves and ponder how to make payments on the loan they had taken. But we hit a warm spell the third week of March and as visitors to the zoo started sprouting, so did guests. Helen hired a young woman named Wanda to help with upkeep at the B&B. I decided I needed another hand at the zoo, and Edmund happily recommended his boyfriend Charles. He didn’t know a lot about animals, but he was eager to learn and caught on quickly.

Every day 2D came to the zoo and helped with our animals and every day I slipped over to the daycare to have fun with the implings. He supported my visions and I supported his. Ducky’s Petting Zoo and Ducky’s Bed and Breakfast - a dream that began with a single duck. Little Devil’s Daycare - a dream that began with a small impling who loved ducks.

His other dream had begun with being run over by a car. Still a good dream, though.

******************

The Spring and Fall celebrations became tradition. As the Equinox approached they wrote new songs and poems, put together a play, and planned their spread of cakes and biscuits. I decorated the daycare and Edmund carried the coffee pot over as usual. We should get one just for the daycare. Flowery invitations went home to friends and family.

Kimberly and Murdoc came to see their Marmaduke. I’ve seen few things as satisfying as Murdoc’s face whenever Marmaduke referred to him as “Unky Murdoc.” The conflicting emotions were enhanced greatly by Kimberly’s amusement at his discomfiture.

Noodle brought her boyfriend Neil. He worked as an event organizer in Edinburgh. He shook hands and talked amiably, and seemed to take the little horns and hoofs on the wee ones in stride. 

The show was as sweet as always. My Eudora practiced her ukulele so she could accompany Clemencia. The barnyard play went off without a hitch - even the precarious bills Basilia and Argentia made for their duck costumes stayed in place. Urdek beamed while Marmaduke read his poem, and Kimberly took pictures.

Our Team Sugar - Archibald, Ozias, and Esau - made fudge, truffles, shortbread, and toffee. Demons and humans chatted over coffee while the implings chased each other around, filled with sweets and high spirits.

After the implings boomed home with their parents we moved the party out to the patio to enjoy the freshness of the misty day.

2D and I gathered up a couple plates of sweet treats while everyone got comfortable outside.We had just sat down when Murdoc cleared his throat. “Since the majority of us are here, it’s time to get down to some business.”

2D blinked. "There's business? Only I thought there was just snackies."

“Over the past few months I have engaged in an artistic endeavor that was wrongly unappreciated.”

“What endeavor was that?” Noodle asked.

“I wrote a screenplay.”

“But it was unappreciated?”

He snorted. “Rejected. And revised. And rejected. Again and again. One of the knobs actually wrote on it that no one would ever believe a ten year old would arrive in a FedEx box, let alone that child be an expert martial artist and guitar virtuoso. It was the only goddamn thing I put in there that really happened!”

“Well, you have to admit-” 2D started.

“I admit nothing. So after I realized no one in Hollywood had any more brains than 2Daft here, I decided I was going about it all wrong. The right way for a musician to tell a story is with music. So I’m writing a musical.” He turned to Noodle. “I’m inviting you in on the ground floor. I’ll need you in New York.”

“Your suite at The Kimberly is available,” the owner remarked, popping a tomato in her mouth.

“That’s the Kimberly-Murdoc now,” he corrected. “Strictly for tax purposes.”

"It’s definitely a brand new experience," Noodle mused. "It will be nice to work together again. I’m surprised to find I missed that after our little tour ended."

“And,” continued Murdoc, “if we’re going to do this right-” He sighed heavily. “God help me. I need all of us.”

2D paused with a piece of fudge halfway to his mouth. “All of us? Does that mean me too, Murdoc?”

Murdoc’s eye twitched. “Yes. It. Does.”

“For how long?”

Murdoc shrugged. “However long it takes. Broadway season begins in September. Need it ready to premiere by then.”

“Well, I can’t do that. I got Lily- and the school-”

“Apollo,” Kimberly said, “the implings can boom up in Queens as easily as they can in England, remember? We could find a perfect building nearby.”

He looked at Murdoc. “Me and Lil need to talk about this.”

"I'm in," I said.

2D stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Like Noodle said. Brand new experience. I don't want you to miss out on that." I leaned toward him and put my hand on his leg. "I don't want to miss out on it either. I'll see if Colm wants to run the zoo meantime, or I'll hire someone who will."

"Really?”

“It’s my turn to keep my promise,” I said firmly.

I watched him process this. He turned to Murdoc. “I guess we’re in.”

“So what’s it called?” Noodle asked. “What’s it about?”

He waved his hand. “Details. We’ll figure that out once I start writing it.”

******************

Our guests headed out. 2D and I cleaned up the mess from the party and drove home. As soon as we were in the door I grabbed some paper out of my drawer and sat to make a list. “First thing I need to do is talk to Colm and see what he wants to do. Then call the landlord and give her some idea of when-”

He reached down and took the pencil from my hand, then he knelt in front of me.

“Lily, are you sure?”

“I told you: my love for you is big enough to hold every part of who you are.”

“But this changes everything.”

“It’s what I signed up for. I already made up my mind that I would embrace whatever came my way.”

“That means embracing me, right?”

“Yes. As often as possible.”

“My Lily.” He smiled and sighed and lay his head against my leg. “I’m so lucky.” He looked up at me. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I have no idea,” I said, unbuttoning my shirt, “but you’re about to get even luckier.”


End file.
